Bella's Surfing Lesson
by twilightrocksyoursocks
Summary: When Bella goes to La Push beach with her new group of friends,she got talked into trying to surf. But with Bella's clumsiness,we all know she will end up in the E.R. where our favorite vampire doctor/match-maker/dad will take care of her. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**I have had this idea in my head for ages know. I haven't seen a story like this on Fan Fiction, so I am taking the chance and writing it. I used some of the words from the Twilight book and movie. **

**Stephine Meyer, owns everything. I own the story line.**

Summary: When Bella goes to La Push with her new group of friends, she got talked into trying to surf. But with Bella's clumsiness, we all know she will end up in the E.R. where our favorite vampire doctor/match-maker/and dad will take care of her.

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

I was sitting in the school cafeteria with my new group of friends. Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Eric, and Angela. They were talking about a upcoming trip to La Push beach. I wasn't paying that much of attention because I was looking at the table across from us. I was looking at Edward Cullen. I am not sure why, but all week he has had a look of strong hatred for me. I didn't know what I did to upset him so much. I am the new student. How can I have somebody hate me so much when they hardly know the new person? I haven't figured it out yet. I wanted to figure it out. I was going to go up and confront him and demand why he has such a strong dislike for me. I was just to scared and shy to go and actually do it.

I must have been spacing out because the next thing I knew, I saw a hand waving in front of my face. I blinked a couple of times to re-focus on what was going on in front of me.

"Bella, earth duh Bella, did you hear me?" I noticed it was Angela getting my attention.

I felt my face go bright red. " Um, no, sorry, what were you saying?" I asked.

"We were talking about going to La Push beach in two weeks to go surfing and whale watching, and just hang out on the beach. Would you like to join us?" Angela said.

"La Push beach? Isn't that the tiny Indian Reservation town?" I asked.

"Yup. It sure is. They have a really good beach there with awesome places to take pictures." Angela said.

"Don't forget whale watching and surfing." Jessica added with a grin on her face.

"Are you going to come with us? It is going to be a fun time."Angela said.

"La Push baby, La Push." I heard Mike say.

I couldn't help but giggle a little bit at Mike's words. "Alright, I'll go if you will stop saying La Push Baby."

"Great, so let's plan the trip two weeks from Saturday." Mike said.

"Sounds like a plan." Everyone said.

"I am going to go and get some more fruit." I said.

I got up, grabbed my tray, and went over to where the food was. I was standing in line when I looked at the table that Edward Cullen was at. He wasn't their. Weird, he was their a second ago. I thought to myself.

Just then, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jumped a little bit, almost knocking my tray of food down onto the floor. I turned around to see who it was and it was Edward Cullen. He looked at me with a smirk on his face. I glared at him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. You seem to be the kind of girl that can get scared easily." Edward said.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." I said.

I looked ahead and notice the line moving in front of me. I moved forward, making sure I had a good grip on the tray. Edward followed me.

"What?" I asked a little annoyed.

I was trying to figure out why all of a sudden, he took an interest in me.

"I just wanted to say hello. We didn't really get a chance to talk the other day." Edward said.

"Your mood swings are really getting to me." I mumbled. " One minute, your staring at me like I did a crime or something, the next minute, your talking to me like I never did anything to bother you."

Edward gave a soft chuckle. " Sorry about that. I can be like that sometimes."

"I guess." I said.

It was my turn to go get my food that I wanted. I grabbed an apple and a bowl of salad. I placed the apple in the middle of the bowl.

"Are you going to eat." I asked.

" I already ate." He said.

"Suit your self." I told him.

We were quiet for a minute. I was looking at my food and I could tell Edward was looking at me. It made me feel uncomfortable.

"I was wondering, what are you doing in two weeks from Saturday?" I asked him.

"Nothing. How come?" Edward said.

"My friends and I are going to La Push beach to go whale watching and surfing. I was wondering if you would like to come and hang out with us."

My heart was pounding. I couldn't believe I just asked Edward Cullen to come and hang out with us at the beach.

" Sure, I might try and make it. What time should I meet you their?" Edward asked.

"Um, I am not sure. How does 11:00 sound?" I asked.

"It sounds fine." Edward said. " See you Saturday, maybe."

With that, he went and sat back down at his table. Where is brother's and sister's were waiting for him.

I walked back to my group. I felt like a zombie. I just asked Edward Cullen to the beach. He said he might show up. Wow, I wonder what made him change his mind about me…

"Are you ok Bella, I saw you talking to Edward Cullen." Mike said.

"Fine." I said. I sat down and started to nibble on my apple.

"I asked Edward if he wanted to come to the beach with us. He said he might show up."

All my friends looked at me. I just ingored them.

Well, I guess we will see if Edward will show up.

**So, what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Send me reviews or private messages or both! I would love to hear what you guys think of it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

"Why did you invite Edward Cullen?" Mike asked.

"To be polite, that's all." I told him.

" I have never seen him talk to anybody before. I am amazed that he talked to you." Jessica said

"Should I take that as in insult or a compliant?" I asked.

"Compliant for sure. He might just like you." Jessica told me.

"If he likes me, he has a weird way of showing it." I muttered.

"Guys can be like that." Jessica said.

After a couple of minutes of talking, the bell rang. Telling us that lunch was over.

I sighed, my next class was Biology. It wasn't a hard class; the only problem was that Edward Cullen was in it. Would things be weird that I asked Edward to the beach? Maybe. Maybe not.

We all got up and grabbed out trays, and went to throw our food away. After we got done with that, we hung out by the door for a minute.

"Want to hang out after school?" Jessica asked.

" I can't. I have to go home and make Charlie dinner, and then do homework." I said.

"Next time." Jessica said.

"Sounds good." I said. We all went out of the cafeteria together.

*About Five Minutes Later*

When I got into the hallway, a few kids stared at me. I guess they haven't gotten over the fact that I am the "new girl." I just kept my eyes on my feet and continued walking. I didn't feel like having to explain why I finally showed up here after all these years. To live with my dad I mean.

I came up to the classroom door. Half hoping that Edward would be there, the other half, not hoping. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

He was there. Sitting in his seat that was right next to mine. He even had a small smile on his face. Wait….a smile? Weird. What changed his mind about me?"

I put my books on the table and saw down on the bar stool. I looked at him, my faced filled with curiosity.

"So you are going whale watching and surfing?" Edward asked.

"Um, me. I am just going to and hang out with my friends. Me, and a surfboard? Doesn't make a good mix." I said.

Edward chuckled. " You don't really seem to be the type of girl that would be good on a surfboard."

I blushed.

We were quiet for a minute, just staring at each other. Then Edward asked me a question.

"So, what do you think of the weather?"

I looked at him in surprise. "Did you just ask me w hat I thought of the weather?"

"Yes, I guess I did." Edward said.

To answer his question, I said " I'm not really liking it. It's cold, and rainy all the time. Much different from where I use to live."

"You lived in Arizona right?" Edward asked me.

"Yes, it only rained a few times a year. Most of the time it is always sunny."

"Well, this is Forks Washington for you." Edward said.

"Why did you move here?" Edward asked.

"It's not really that interesting." I said.

"I would like to hear about it."

Before I knew it, I started to tell him the reason why I came out here. "My mom re-married a guy name Phil. Phil is a baseball played and they travel a lot. Most of the time, I am at home by myself. I don't mind it, although it can get lonely sometimes." I said.

"That makes sense." Edward said.

"Since I haven't been up here since I was four, I decided to come and live with my dad." I told him

"So you're the long lost daughter of Chief Swan." Edward said.

"Yes." I answered back.

We hadn't realized it, but the teacher started talking. He has given us an assignment and we had to pair up with our partner. He had given us a few slide and we had to place them under the microscope. The teacher wants us to define what they were, and write down our answers on our worksheet... Whoever got the correct answers to all of them, won the golden onion.

I grabbed a slide that was in from of us, and I placed it under the microscope. .

"Ladies first." Edward said.

I had already done this assignment at my old school, but I went first anyway/ I moved the microscope towards me, and I looked into it. I squinted my eye so I could see better.

"Prophase." I said.

"Mind if I check?" Edward asked.

I gave him the microscope to him. He did the same thing.

"Prophase." He said.

Edward wrote our answer on the worksheet.

We did this for the next half hour. Looking at slides, and writing our answers down on the work sheet. When the class was almost finally over, the bell rang. The teacher, Mr. Banner, made us clear up our table's and give him the work sheets. He glanced at everybody's and told us who the winner was. It was Edward and I. We both walked up to class. Of course my face was a deep red. I don't like getting attention.

After we received our award, we left the room.

"You can keep the golden onion." Edward told me, "I have no use for it."

I let him give me the golden onion without complaining.

"Well, I will see you tomorrow. It was nice talking to you today in class. Getting to know you a little bit better." Edward told me.

"Likewise." I said.

I watched Edward go out the doors to his car.

**There is the end of chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed. Like I said before, I have used some of the words that Stephanie Meyer has used. I don't think I used them in the right order though. Let me know what you think.**

**edwardlovekluzybella**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to dedicate chapter three for one of my best friends on this website. Her user name is ILoveEdwardCullenForEnternity. I couldn't think of a way to write chapter three and she wrote it for me. This one is for her. **

**I wanted Bella to be able to go to the E.R. before she goes surfing. That way, when she does go to the E.R. after her accident, Carlisle knows who she is and takes care of her.**

**Here is chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it. **

Chapter 3

BPOV

I waved goodbye to Edward as I headed over to the class I hated most; P.E.

"Gonna fall on your face today again Bella?" Lauren asked with a smirk as I  
walked into the locker room.

"Hmm maybe…but at least I'm not dumb. I saw that you answered the questions  
with a drawing of a sombrero for each question on the Spanish test. I saw you  
didn't turn it in to the teacher. Probably too much of a coward to turn it  
in."  
She gave me an icy glare before she grabbed her P.E. cloths, slammed the  
locker, and went to change. People started at me in shock and I blushed.

"Hey Bella." I heard Angela's soft voice next to me as I started changing.

"Hey Ang. You have any clue what we're playing today?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

"Hope it's not basketball."

"Why?"

"Because the last time I played basketball, I got a bloody nose. So long story  
short, I tried to make a basket but the ball ended up hitting me square in the  
face really hard."

She blinked a couple times before she composed herself. "Oh, wow."

"That's what everyone else said." I sighed.

Once changed, Angela and I headed over to the bleachers and sat down next to  
each other. Everyone quieted down when Coach Clapp came in the gym.

"Today, we're going to be playing basketball. I'll call you in numbers. If  
you're a one, got to the left side of the court and if you're a two, got to  
the right side of the court."

No. Frickin. Way.

It looked like Angela was going to say something but I stopped her. "Don't say  
it."

She let out a laugh.

"Bella, you're one." Couch Clapp told me. I groaned and went to the left side  
of the court.

"Hi Bella." I knew that voice from anywhere nod it wasn't my favorite voice.

"Hi Mike."

I think he was about to say something but everyone was put into positions; I  
was put as a guard or defender….or whatever you call it. You wouldn't expect  
me to know.

When the game started, the ball was tipped the opposite side of me which was  
good…for me at least. Once my team made a basket, the ball was now coming my  
way.

"Bella catch!" I heard Mike say as he threw the ball which I surprisingly  
caught.

Lauren was now all up in my face, trying to block me. I threw it the best I  
could over to Tyler. I then felt a sharp pain on my lip as Lauren turned  
around fast, making her finger nail cut my lip. How can a girls nails be that  
sharp?

"Time out!" Coach Clapp yelled as he ran over to me and examined the damage.

"Looks like you have to go to the doctors for this one. It's pretty bad."

He wrote a quick note saying what happened so I could give it to the nurse so  
I could leave campus and a towel so I could apply pressure the bleeding  
scratch on my lip... I glared at Lauren before walking to the office.

I walked into the warm office and headed over the counter and handed the note  
over to Ms. Cope.

"Are you ok Bella?" I heard Edward say behind me.

I turned to see Edward with a worried expression on his face.

"Does it look like I'm ok?"

He let out a soft chuckle. "No, not really." Then he looked at Ms. Cope. "I'll  
take Bella to the doctors."

She started at him. "Are you sure your teachers wont mind."

"Not at all. I have Ms. Cleave next period and she won't mind."

"Ok, you're free to go. Feel better Bella." Ms. Cope said with a small smile.  
I smiled back but I don't thin she saw under the towel that was on my lip.

"So why are you taking me?" I asked him but it was more of a mumble.

"No real reason. Just being nice and to spend some more time with you." I  
blushed at his last statement as he opened the passenger door open for me and  
I got in. He quickly walked to his side and we drove off. 

BPOV

As he drove away from the school, I averted my eyes out the window and but  
more pressure on the cut on my lip. It was embarrassing to get a cut on my lip  
by a scratch and now it made it worse because Edward was the one driving to me  
to the doctors where his dad works. But it made me feel a little better that  
he offered to take me.

"So how exactly did you get a cut that deep on your lip?" He asked me.

I looked at him. His eyes were averted towards me with a smirk on his face.

"We were playing basketball for P.E. and so when Lauren was blocking me, I  
passed the ball and she turned around suddenly and her nails cut my lip." I  
said the best I could around the towel on my lower lip.

He let out a smooth chuckle. "I was right. You are a magnet for danger."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "And when did you start thinking that."

"I knew when the car accident happened...and now, your cut."

Damn, he had me there. It wasen't everyday someone speeds into a school  
accidently with the road icy and what not and the car coming towards me out of  
all the people in the parking lot that day. I let out a sigh.

"Guess I have bad luck here." I joked.

"Seems like it, doesn't it?"

I let out a laugh. "Yeah."

Then silence filled the car. Then I saw him pop a CD in the car and Claire De  
Lune play softly through the speakers; I looked over at him.

"Debussy?"

He looked in my direction when we stopped at a stop light. "Yeah. Do you like  
it?"

I nodded. "Yes. My mom used to play classical music around the house when I  
lived in Arizona and this became one of my favorites."

"It's one of my favorites as well."

He shot the car forward when the light turn green and then only about a few  
minutes later, we pulled into the hospital.  
He quickly got out and opened the door for me. I blushed a little as I got out  
of the car.

"Thanks."

He nodded and led the way into the hospital. He walked up to the front desk.

"Can we see Dr. Cullen, please? My friend here got a cut on her lip." He  
asked politely.

Friend…he called me his friend. He never called me his friend; until now.

But as if someone called Dr. Carlisle's name, he came out of the hall with a  
smile on his face. He was almost as beautiful as Edward. Almost. He had golden  
blond hair that was slicked back, same golden eyes as his beautiful son that  
was standing next to me, almost taller than Edward so about six foot one and  
pale skin.

"What do we have here?" his voice sounded smooth and gentle.

"This is Bella Swan from my school. She accidently got cut on her lip," Edward  
explained.

"Okay. Please follow me." Dr. Cullen directed towards me as I followed him  
down the hall.

From the corner of my eyes, I could see Edward following next to me.

"You know you don't have to come." I said softly towards him.

"It's ok. I want to come."

I blushed and kept walking was we walked into one of the doctors room. I was  
ordered to sit on the noisy paper as Dr. Cullen was preparing while Edward sat  
across the room in a chair, looking towards me.

I almost fainted when the doctor said that it had to be stitched. Edward  
suddenly came over to sit next to me and started telling a story. I had no  
idea why but it was an interesting but funny story about one of his siblings,  
Emmett.

"All done." Dr. Cullen said was he took off his gloves and threw them in the  
trash bin.

I blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes."

I looked over at Edward. "Thanks for distracting me. I would probably been  
passed out if you didn't distract me."

He smiled a crooked smiled that nearly took my breath away. "You're welcome."

Once I was free to go, Edward and I got back in his car and headed towards me  
house. We discussed that he would drop off my car later with the help of his  
sister Alice. We also got to know a little more about each other as well. I  
learned that he played the piano (which I found fascinating,) that we liked  
the same bands and music types, and a little bit about our families. Before I  
knew it, we were in front of my house.

'Thank you for everything today." I told him with a small smile which he  
returned.

"It's the least I can do after I've been rude to you for well…you remember  
when."

I rolled my eyes playfully. Was that considered flirting? Oh well. "Har har."

He sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded, "Likewise."

He gave me a smile before I stumbled my way out of the car and up the porch  
steps; I heard his car quietly rev off the curb and drive away.

I shook my head. This man was going to be the death of me. 

**Sorry for the long update. Again, this chapter is for my friend ILoveEdwardCullenForEnternity. **


End file.
